


Just A Joke?!

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, angsty, overweight reader, plus size reader, warning that this does depict some form of physical assault and maybe triggering or upsetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck protects and comforts you after someone grabs you and laughs at your weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Joke?!

**Author's Note:**

> This situation has actually happened to me twice, and being physically assault just so someone can laugh at you is something I would never wish on anyone. But if it does I hope you have a Bucky to look after you and that you realise they’re the one’s in the wrong not you. They’re the one’s who abused you and your trust and they’re the one’s who are ugly and horrible, not you. Never you.
> 
> {Feel free to suggest ideas for this series if you have any xx}

You didn’t walk about on your own much, not because you weren’t comfortable doing so _(living with a bunch of Avengers who almost constantly insisted that you practice some form of self defence with them did that to a girl, it made you feel safer on your own because you knew you’d be able to help yourself)_ , but because usually someone decided they were going to walk with you or you were just with other people doing something whether that was eating dinner or shopping. You rarely had much of a reason to be scared of walking about on your own, people ignored you, in New York you could get blissfully lost in the crowds, and you had yet to encounter anything malicious or hurtful...and yet it seemed like your luck was running out. 

It was one of those days where you just wanted to get back to your room and take a nap, the type of day where you were just tired and weren’t really noticing anything, just idly going through the motions. So walking down the street in the direction of the Tower you didn’t really care about the people behind you or to your sides or in front of you because your main priority was falling into your bed and sleeping for a week. So you didn’t notice the looks one of the young men behind you shared with his friend, you didn’t notice Bucky some 20 paces away from you walking towards you wanting to help you with the bag of food you were carrying in your hand. 

But you definitely noticed the rough hand at your side, harshly grabbing the roll of fat that was just below your waist, making you whirl around your fist raised before it faltered at the laughter of the two boys behind you. The way they laughed at hurting you and grabbing at you like an object and not animal and laughing at your weight that you had been doing so well to feel confident about. 

“Hey!” You could already feel yourself making yourself smaller, hunching your shoulders and backing away from the two cruel boys feeling tears well up in your eyes. Your back hit something hard and you looked up with watery eyes to see Bucky, his right arm coming around to wrap around your waist, his left raising to point at the two boys.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” You shook in Bucky’s arms not from the angry yelling, the way people were drawn in a crowd around you to watch, or the way Bucky seem so unbelievably angry, angrier than you’d ever seen him. Instead you shook from embarrassment, from feeling violated, from feeling torn down to a low point in one second when you’d spent months learning to love the fat on your stomach and thighs and the size of your waist...you’d spent so long _(with Bucky’s help)_ learning to love yourself again and in one fell swoop these two boys had not only ripped that away but made you feel unsafe and violated in a way you’d never felt before. 

“It was just a joke, man?” 

You spoke up then, looking up from the ground, crying, but angry, so angry, it was, “...Just a joke?” You looked them both in the eye, your shaking still going on now partly from anger as well as all the other emotions swirling around inside you. “Just a joke? You physically assaulted, laughed at me, made me feel unsafe, violated, made me feel bad about my body in one little move all because it was a joke?!” You getting more and more hysterical, the pitch of your voice rising, feeling the panic well in your chest. You could see how uncomfortable the two boys had become and you didn’t care, you wanted the people around you to look at them in disgust, wanted those two boys to feel bad because of what they’d done.

You felt Bucky pull you closer to him, turning you so his back was to the boys and your view of them was cut off, you could hear the bystanders confronting the boys, one even going so far as to say she’d phone the police that he’d just committed an assault, but Bucky drew you away from it forcing you to look at him. His body was shielding you from the boys, you could see the anger deep behind those blue eyes, the type of anger that festered but that he’d pushed to the back because you were more important. You were most important. He hushed you in the street, shielding you from the boys, letting the bystanders handle them while he walked you backwards moving you closer and close to the Tower, to where he could talk to you without screaming traffic, without the objects of your hurt standing on the pavement. And all you could do was let him walk you, and cry because you felt so unsafe, and so scared and so horrible. 

You couldn’t imagine what would have happened if Bucky hadn’t turned up...would you have had to walk home alone? Hiding your tears? Looking over your shoulder at every corner scared it would happen again? Because no amount of self-defence training could prepare you for that....for being violated and grabbed in that way...because it was an attack on your confidence and on your appearance and it was the one weak spot that everyone seemed to always exploit. 

“What happened?” You felt Bucky giving a dismissing gesture to Steve as he walked you through the building you called home, his body shielding you still this time from the prying concerned eyes of those who lived around the tower. You kept playing the scene over and over and over in your mind like a scratched record that can’t get past that one part of a song... _just a joke, just a joke, just a joke, over and over and over again._

“Hey, stop that...” Bucky knelt in front of you, where you were sitting on the edge of your bed, the tears had stopped but the pain was still there. You still felt so vulnerable and unsafe, like someone was going to grab you again at any moment. 

“Stop what?” Your voice was thick with the tears you’d been crying and you had to force yourself not to flinch when Bucky’s hand came up to cup your round cheek, the sensation soothing, you turning your cheek further into his hand.

“Thinking about it, thinking _that_. You’re beautiful, I love you. They don’t deserve to look on you. They don’t deserve to be near you...if you hadn’t been there I would have...god, I don’t want to think what I would have done...” You love Bucky...so much, because he understood how you thought and how you felt and he challenged the bad thoughts and he always knew and he always noticed...he’d once told you that he saw a little bit of his fears and his pain in you...that he wanted to get rid of it...make you feel better, make you understand what he couldn’t about himself. 

Even before you’d been dating he spent so much energy on telling you you looked nice each day, making sure you were okay, on helping you feel better, more confident...he’d invested so much time and care into you that it wasn’t a surprise when you did the same for him and when you fell so completely in love with him and trusted him without fault.

“I feel so scared, Buck....I feel unsafe and I feel...I feel like _that_ again, like i’m ugly and horrible and like of course people would laugh at me like that...and I hate it, I don’t want it.” You’d felt so good for so long, you’d been doing so well...and now that was gone and you felt like shit again and you’d been determined never to feel like that again...but this was even worse...this was that mixed with fear and it hurt. 

Bucky stood up, wrapping his arms around you, pulling your head into his chest, one arm wrapped around you as the other moved to card through your hair. “I will never let anyone do that to you again. I will never let anyone hurt you if I can help it, okay? You’re beautiful and amazing and funny and you don’t deserve to be treated like that...you never deserved to be treated like that...you deserve the world, baby...god, I wish I could have stopped it...I love you so much...” You pressed yourself as close to him as you could, breathing in the scent that was so Bucky, that you’d gotten used to, that made you feel safe and secure and loved. You focused on his words, focused on everything Bucky had ever said to you, had ever done for you, pushing the events of the day as far away as you could, trying to get rid of the lingering pain...because Bucky was here and Bucky was the one who mattered and Bucky was the only person you cared about the opinion of and he thought you were beautiful and wonderful and that’s what mattered...that’s what mattered.

“I love you too...” You dragged Bucky down to lie on the bed with you, wrapped up in his arms, letting his larger frame cover yours making you feel safe and secure, drowning in the careful tender touches to the fat at your waist, the skin of your hips, drowning in the way that his touch differed so much from the stranger’s earlier. Letting him show you with careful cuddling and gentle holding that everything was going to be okay, that you were going to be okay. That he’d never let that happen again if he could help it. 


End file.
